The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Bougainvillea plant, botanically known as Bougainvillea hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ningili’.
The new Bougainvillea is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Bougainvillea hybrida, not patented. The new Bougainvillea was discovered and selected by the Inventors from within a population of plants of the unnamed selection in a controlled environment in Brisbane, Queensland, Australia in 1989. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Brisbane, Queensland, Australia since 1990, has shown that the unique features of this new Bougainvillea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.